


Young Talent

by retroelectric



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Maybe with a little plot, Mentions of capitalism, PWP, Rhys does work and gets recognised for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a promising young employee, Rhys, in his Coding and Design Department. He finds him interesting and talented and asks him out for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Talent

Jack constantly made it a point to treat all his workers right.

It doesn’t matter what people thought or said of him, what mattered was that he was constantly working for bigger and greater things, like the humble man—the awe-inspiring figure he was meant to be.

Being at the top of the Hyperion food chain meant a hell of a lot to him. It took years of steady, careful planning and manipulation of murder to get to where the hell he’s gotten himself. From being the code monkey he’d been and to crawl his way to the top, it had never been a smooth ride, but the challenges he’d faced made him the man he was today.

Goddamn respected and revered. No one could stop him.

But of course, along the way, he had to keep some… distractions so he wasn’t thoroughly immersed in his job.

Not too healthy to end up with carpal tunnel or some other annoying disorder, sitting at his desk doing work, then going out to murder people, of course. Nah.

So that’s where impromptu department visits were important. Because to him, every part of his company needed to be an entire whole of well-oiled and co-ordinated parts working together as one. And that even included the ever-important cleaning department. In fact, if he was honest, that department actually held some of the more… highly paid staff members. And that was of course, because he had to give them some leeway, and some extra ‘let’s-not-speak-about-this’ hush money to his cleaners, as compensation for them having to clear out some… excess _trash_.

It was also during one of the visits he regularly made, this time to Coding and Design Department, that he met Rhys.

The kid was new to the job. Just a rookie, only 23 years old. A fresh college graduate, and truly mint as a patch of daisies.

Jack saw him working on a really creative design for an attack bot in his cubicle, and he walked over and peered at his screen from behind. The kid automatically shrunk in his seat and his fingers looked like they were cramping around his tablet pen.

Jack smirked a little. He was quite glad to see he still had that effect on the newbies.

“Well, that’s a really good design, kiddo,” he compliments, voice rich in his ear, “But you’d have to think twice about giving that bot too long legs. I’ve had one too many Loaders make their way back with sparks for limbs ‘cuz it’s a quick, crippling target. Of course, you could use _wheels_ , but— _nah_ , there’s another friggin’ issue of stability and finding bulletproof rubber that can withstand wear and tear and long distance traveling. Nothing an engineer couldn’t help you with.”

Jack punches the kid in his shoulder lightly, but the kid winces all the same, “You’d need to get out more, kid. Talk to the people from the other departments. Especially the engineering department. You got real potential.”

The kid manages to blush at the compliment and stutter out a, “Thank you,” and Jack gives him his huge wolfish grin.

“Hey, no problem, buddy boy. You just gotta keep working at it, you know? This is why I hire the fresh grads! They’re so much more motivated to work. Less jaded and less _scared_. You should be just like that. Question authority, _rebel_. Be a friggin’ punk rocker—but not too much. Don’t go smashing our computers, kiddo! Otherwise, indulge in all that bull. You’re all _so_ creative! Keep at it, kid.”

With that, Jack completely ruffles the kid’s hair and messes it up so thoroughly Rhys makes a small protesting sound. Jack barks a laugh and walks away, to go speak to the manager of his department.

Rhys stares off into the distance, completely starstruck.

And that was the story of how Rhys first had his encounter with Handsome Jack.

 

* * *

 

The second time Jack walked into his department, Rhys was back from making overly sweetened coffee in the pantry, and he seized at the sight of Handsome Jack again.

And for some reason, the all-powerful man grinned at him in that wolfish way of his and calls, “There’s the kid who had that _swole_ design for an attack bot. Hey! Come here, kid. Show me your design.”

Rhys rushed forward and ended up spilling some coffee onto the floor and himself, and trembling a little, still starstruck in that dweeby way of his, he gets to his desk to get some paper napkins and pull up the now finished designs.

Jack was just behind him with the head engineer, looking over Rhys’ design with his critical eye.

“That’s good,” he approves. “The wheels would need some testing and fine-tuning, but this design could be effective.”

With that seal of approval Jack grins and claps a broad hand on the kid’s shoulder.

“You see, kid? You’re _absolutely_ going places. What’s your name, huh? Mail over those designs to Albert right away, and he’ll fix the kinks out. He’ll be with you the whole way. We’ll send the prototype up for production,” he says with a grin.

“U-Uh, my name’s Rhys,” he answers, voice a little shaky, nervous and excited at the developments.

“Atta boy, Rhys!” Then just as boldly as he always was, he casually says, “Look, kid, you did a real good job within—what, a month? Or two?—of being in Hyperion. Let Handsome Jack buy you a drink after work, eh? What do you say?”

Albert the engineer completely looks unfazed, mailing the designs from Rhys’ workspace to himself.

Rhys froze.

Did Jack just ask him out on a _date_?

Or… maybe he’s just asking him out for platonic drinks. That… sounds about _right_.

Rhys doesn’t think he’ll get a better opportunity than this. His idol, for god’s sakes, asking if he wants to have drinks with him.

He nods and responds, “Yeah, okay,” a little bit wide-eyed. Still just as starstruck as the first time he met him in person.

“So, 10 pm, at the Hero’s Lounge. Don’t be late, Rhysie.”

Jack turns around, but not after taking a good look at the kid’s ass.

_Nice._

 

* * *

 

Rhys was admittedly too awestruck to even had explain to Vaughn and Yvette that he had a _date_ (as much as Jack didn’t make it sound like it) with Handsome Jack that night, so he just texted them where he’ll be, and casually leaving out with who. It took him quite a while to actually try to make himself look good, picking out and trying on shirts and pants but in a way that appeared like he didn’t put in too much effort.

There. He was already overthinking this.

He arrived at the bar ten sharp and ordered himself a stiff drink so he could calm down first, nervously tapping the whiskey glass that had the bartender shooting him a look.

Rhys stops, giving him an apologetic little grin.

He ordered a second drink and was in the process of chugging it down when he felt a rather hard punch land on his arm.

“ _Ow_!”

He looks behind and there was Handsome Jack. He was still wearing the exact same clothes he did before in the office. Suddenly, Rhys feels a little bit self-conscious he’d gussied up beforehand. He takes the seat right beside Rhys.

“There you are, Rhysie boy,” he grins, pleased, ordering some expensive imported alcohol from the bartender. “Sorry I’m late. I had to seal a last minute deal that’s gonna be frickin’ _awesome_. Now get this— _Hyperion’s_ gonna open a weapons store _franchise_ in Thrace. Could you imagine? Those purple tentacle _freaks_ actually want some Hyperion standard issue guns and loaders for themselves. Who the hell are they going to fight, anyway?! Each other? Man, that’ll be hilarious!” He laughs, fake-wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Rhys grins, a little uncomfortable with that notion.

“Good for Hyperion, I guess,” he responds nervously.

“Look, I’ll stop talking about work,” Jack says, humoured, taking a sip of his drink, “You’re probably thinking, ‘ _Damn_ , does Handsome Jack talk a lotta crock about work’. But I don’t. I _don’t_ , okay? This entire _thing’s_ just my life’s work, you get me? One’s life work is never boring if it’s powered by passion. Ooh, I got it brewing it in me all day and night. Every second and with every goddamn fibre of my being. I wake up every day, and all I think about is ruling the entire _universe_ with Hyperion.”

He finishes his drink, and slams it down onto the table. “You got a lotta passion, don’t you kiddo?”

Rhys wants to sound like he’s got some balls instead of a weakling, so he responds with properly chosen words, “Yeah, I got a lot of passion, alright. Passion to pay off my student loans first and making sure I can go as far as possible in your company, sir.” He offers him a grin.

“Ha! That’s real cute, kid.” He says with a chuckle, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Money’s what makes this world go ‘round, no matter what anyone else says. Frickin’ college education and profiteering over easy marks _,_ man! I was in the deep end for my credit for at least 3 years _just_ for student loans when I first started out here after college. But _ehhhh_ , life gets better. And you don’t gotta call me ‘ _sir_ ’, buddy boy.”

“Yeah, down with the _capitalist_ system,” Rhys responds back in kind. “So _old school_.”

“Ha! Well, but you’re _here_ kid. Y’know, there was one time, a fella named Tim who actually made himself look like me just so he could escape his student debts. I get protective over _this_ , ya know?” he gestures in the general direction of his face, “I copyright it. I’ll fucking sue anybody using this for their own gains.”

It’s pretty surreal to hear small details like this about Jack’s life.

“What happened to him?” Rhys asks.

“Ehhh. He disappeared. Has a death sentence hangin’ over his head, though. I don’t blame him for wanting to run away and live amongst bandits on Pandora or some shit. Cuz to me,” he mentions, with a little bit of spite, “He’s a _goddamn_ bandit.”

Rhys sombrely drinks to that.

“So, where did you graduate from?” he asks, totally trying to sound cool and smooth.

“Hero’s College of Applied Science and Mechanics,” he informs Rhys, smug. “Top of the freakin’ class. As _always_.”

“Wow, that’s—uh, I wasn’t gonna expect anything less.”

Rhys can’t help how starstruck he sounds like. That was prestigious, alright. More and more reasons keep building up why he actually idolises the guy. Well. Even as power-hungry and scary as Jack was.

Everyone’s got their own flaws, right? _Right_.

He takes another gulp of his drink, finishing it. Jack notices the two empty glasses beside Rhys’ arm.

“You had two glasses before me?” Jack crows, “Boy, are you eager to get _drunk_. Seeing as I’m in a mood to get all fucked up, I’ll actually join you this time. Bartender, two more!”

Rhys grins, already tipsy, accepting the free drinks.

The alcohol, he thinks, actually helps in making him feel less stressed out when in the presence of his idol. Jack starts talking about his experiences when he started out in Hyperion as a newbie, which was all pretty damn hilarious. Rhys dreamily thinks that Jack could make anything entertaining.

It wasn’t much of a surprise when their conversation took some weird turns here and there and he ended up telling Jack a dumb story where he, as a zookeeper, back when he was in college for a summer job, got pissed on by a male skag and humped on for a full 45 minutes.

“It’s friggin’ dick was like, pear-shaped with warts on it, and it’s balls were hanging real low like—“ He makes some waggly finger motions with his cybernetic hand, “And I got skag spunk all down my leg, bro! T-Then it…friggin’ licked me where it splooged and whizzed on my pants and shoes. It got real friendly with me after that, man, totally tame with me. Whenever I came by with food the skag just rolled onto its back and showed its belly to me. Then I could see it’s shrivelled dick and giblets—” He snorts, laughing hard, coughing a little. “They looked like dried fruit.”

Jack was roaring with laughter, and crows, “You got mated for _life_ , kiddo! Holy shit. Did you get to keep that skag?”

“Nah, I quit after it went in for a second round,” he giggles, finishing his countless drink of the night, grinning and looking at Jack’s face, flushed with alcohol.

“Damn! You could have used that skag as a horse. Rode it around everywhere like a _cowboy_. Reins and whips n’all.” Jack slaps a hand on his shoulder, thoroughly amused, saying, “You’re real funny, kid. Looks like I made the right choice getting you right outta that cubicle, eh?”

“I thought you were gonna eat me alive when you first spoke to me,” Rhys blurts out, completely unfazed and loose-tongued, grinning in a silly way.

“Now why would I do that?” Jack asks, raising an eyebrow.

The kid was real cute, he thinks. All flushed and drunk and with a good sense of humour. It helps his face was pretty, too.

“Because…” Rhys just rests his head on his palm, looking at Jack in an unassumingly charming manner, “You _are_ kinda intimidating. And you’re also _the_ Handsome Jack. I’ve always heard about you… read about you. Seen everything there is about you.”

“Have you?” Jack asks, looking at the pink of the kid’s mouth.

“It, uh, also it helps that the ‘handsome’ part isn’t really ironic,” he quips.

“Is that what you think about me, huh?”

Rhys flushes a little harder, and a bit self-conscious now, realising what he’s doing, says, “Yeah.”

“What else do you think about me?”

“Some other things,” Rhys tells him, his voice a little raspy itself. “Like, uh, how you make me question my sexuality. Or, uh, make exceptions. I-uh. I-I think you know what I mean.”

“Is that so?” Jack’s getting really charmed too, and his hand strokes over Rhys’ slender thigh, making his move on the pretty kid.

“M-Maybe I want to kiss you a little too,” Rhys rushes out.

“So,” Jack lowers his voice a little, leaning in to speak into the kid’s ear, all seductive, “You won’t mind if I…brought you back to my place, and we get to know each other a little better, then?”

Rhys flushes the reddest he’s been, and eyes lowered, he leans in too, and open to lewd suggestions like that even more especially when he’s drunk now, he answers with a, “Yeah, why not?”

Jack considers the kid seduced and he grins wolfishly, kissing near his ear very subtly—and already that makes him shiver, and that was—oh, that was _perfect_. He puts down a large bill for the bartender, then says to Rhys, “Come on, kiddo. You and I need to go somewhere more private.” Jack calls for his chauffeur, paging him.

Rhys’ head was spinning a little when they’re outside and what he remembers next is Jack’s pressing him up against the side of a car parked along the road, cupping his jaw, his thumb tracing over his bottom lip. His eyes were all dark looking at Rhys’ face, and he tells it to his ear, breath hot, “You’re real pretty. Let me look at you, Rhys.” He tilts his chin up a little, finding him all too tempting and pulls him into a heated kiss.

Rhys moans into the kiss, his body feverish _hot_ , the kid mouthing at his lips, returning his kisses just as desperately. Rhys makes sounds into the kiss. Out of breath, whining sounds.

Jack groans, just as affected, his fingers grasping into his hair, just as eager as the kid’s showing.

He parts from him only when his chauffeur comes by, getting in, tugging the kid into the backseat with him and they’re being driven home, all while Rhys is eagerly mouthing at his neck.

“Damn, kid,” he breathes, letting Rhys have some fun to himself, trying to undo the buttons of Jack’s shirt. His hand strokes down the slender back of the kid. “You’re so fucking _hot._ ”

At that praise, Rhys looks up at him, grinning in that silly, cute way of his, and when they’re at a red light, Jack pulls him up and kisses him hard, licking into his mouth and biting his bottom lip that makes the kid moan and make sweet little hurt noises.

God, was he _delicious_.

The sound of a car honking behind them makes him startle a little, curse and his chauffeur continues to drive as if Jack wasn’t in the backseat necking a kid half his age. He was letting Rhys move lower and his pretty mouth was now hot and kissing at the tent in his pants.

Fuck, was that _good_. He’s so eager for it.

When they get back home, he practically tugs the kid up by his collar like a pup, and they stumble up into the lift where he presses Rhys up against the wall and kisses him just as hungrily as he’s demonstrated earlier.

“Goddamn, kid, you wanted to give me a blowie in front of my chauffeur, huh?” he growls against his mouth, “You’re so eager. So worked up, _fuck_. Wait until we get back into my apartment, baby. You’re so lucky you’re pretty.”

Rhys only manages a whimper and a “Yeah, whatever,” his hand starting to unbuckle at Jack’s belt, getting it undone just as they reached the penthouse. Jack has to pull away from that devious, hot mouth to open the door and then practically drags the kid back to his bedroom, pushing him down into the soft, luxurious bed and pull up the shirt and jacket he’s wearing. Jack looks thoroughly maddened by the sight of Rhys, so pretty and flushed under him like that.

Rhys’ head felt crazy with adrenaline.

“Get these off too,” Rhys says, with a tone of voice that’s a little needy and desperate, tugging off Jack’s coat as much as he’s able to. He kicks off his own shoes and crawls further back into bed, pulling Jack along with him too.

Rhys was mouthing kisses over Jack’s neck and collarbone when he’s got his shirt and coat off, and they’re fumbling with their hands to get their pants off too, which makes Rhys comment with frustration, “Why do you have to wear so many layers?!”

Jack ends up pinning Rhys’ wrist above his head as he begins kissing a heated trail down his slender chest and stomach.

“Why do ya think,” he remarks, grinning wolfishly at Rhys. “I’m gonna eat you up, kid.” Rhys is made to lift up his butt so he can get his pants and boxers off, and Jack makes lewd remarks about Rhys, as if he wants to see him completely embarrassed and turned on by him. “You’ve got a real nice cock, baby. You’re so goddamn _cute_.”

Rhys doesn’t get much time to say anything as his dick is licked, kissed and sucked on, making his whole body tense.

“Oh god!” he whimpers aloud, grasping at Jack’s silver-streaked hair in his own desperation. He tries his hardest not to be so eager, his hips lifting though, that Jack has to shift his hands to pin his slender hips down for him to thoroughly taste at him.

He’s just so embarrassingly close.

Rhys tries to warn him with a, “Jack—no, I’m _gonna c_ —” But Jack ends up licking and swallowing at him filthily when he spends in his mouth.

Jack grins like a smug bastard around his dick.

Rhys could see a string of come from the corner of his mouth. The sight makes him go crazy.

Rhys ends up a trembling, shaky mess on Jack’s bed, thighs splayed open for him, feeling wrung out with his first orgasm.

“Well, now we’ve got that out of the way,” Jack laughs, pulling away, wiping at his mouth. “You’re so freakin’ eager, Rhys. Fuck, going off like a goddamn rocket! It’s a good thing you’re young, you can get all nice and hot again for me real quick.”

Jack kisses his mouth again heatedly, making Rhys taste himself, making him mewl around it.

“Oh god,” Rhys sobs, mortified, hugging him close.

“Yeah, you calling for _me_?” Jack grins, like the egoistical idiot he was. “Y’know. Coz, I’m godly and all.”

“Shut up,” he groans again, to Jack’s thorough mirth.

Jack steps away for a moment so he can get naked, Rhys peeking from between his fingers, and swallows when he sees the man’s huge, thick cock hanging between his legs, all hard. He could see the trail of dark hair down to his dick, and the light dusting of chest hair on his strong looking torso.

He looked _so good_ , Rhys whimpers a little. He looked just like every fantasy of Handsome Jack he’d had in his head come to reality.

Rhys feels _insatiable._

“Like what you see, baby?” Jack asks, grinning, sounding like a complete cliché.

“T-That’s so big,” Rhys manages, trying to scramble to sit near the pillows and hide himself, getting a bit shy.

“Yeeeah, I know.” Smug, “I’ll be nice and gentle with you, okay?” He crawls onto the bed on top of Rhys, and finding it so endearing that he was intimidated. He could go so far as to assume that he would be the kid’s first male experience.

Now if that was true, it’ll _truly_ boost his ego.

“Now come here…” Jack ends up getting between his legs, and kisses Rhys’ mouth slow and hot again, though with intent this time, especially with his cock pressing against the kid’s slender thigh, streaking the skin with precome.

Rhys takes his thicker tongue in his mouth and suckles eagerly.

“I’ll make you feel real good,” He whispers promises into Rhys’ mouth, over his skin, marking him with love bites over his neck. He’ll want for the kid to walk around wearing _his_ marks, flushing when Jack walks past and knows what they had been doing on this night. The kid arches for it, moving and getting all hard again, erection poking into Jack’s stomach. “I’ll have you be mine, you hear me? God, your mouth, kid. You’re really so hot.”

He strokes over Rhys’ thighs, feeling him tremble there beneath him, pupils blown wide with arousal. Jack’s body prickles with all this stinging heat at the sight of Rhys’ small, round ass, the kid’s mismatched eyes all blue and brown and wild.

The kid’s clutching at him, hands grasping around Jack’s broad back.

“You taste so fucking sweet,” he sounds maddened with the sounds that Rhys was making, all whimpering and sounding like he was holding back. “Wanna hear all your sweet fuck noises, darling.” He thumbs over his flat little nipples on his chest, mouths at them. He was stroking Rhys’ cock with his fist around his dick again and making him spread his thighs for him, pushing his legs open.

Rhys willingly does it. He’s still so eager and horny. God, and the idea of letting Jack _fuck_ him… it drives him so insane.

Jack rubs a finger over his hole, making his ass screw up tight.

“I’m gonna have you tonight, Rhys,” he promises filthily. “I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll think about me for _days_.”

Rhys shudders again, face flushed, looking a bit scared and turned on, but nods his consent.

Jack grabs the lube he kept in the drawer, slicking his thick fingers up with them. He keeps rubbing over his hole until the kid whines and grabs at him and getting a little looser and warmed up, obviously feeling the heat from the _really_ good space lube and pulls Jack in for another kiss. Rhys squealed when one blunt digit touched deeply into his ass, fingerfucking him open as they keep on kissing heatedly, Rhys clutching at his back, grabbing at his hair, messing it all up. He doesn’t care.

Rhys sobs, sounding sweet and needy.

Shit, just like music to his ears.

“How bad you want me, baby?”

“ _S-So_ bad,” he whines, rolling his hips a little into Jack’s fingers, needing more. He pushes in two, _three_ fingers, spreading him right open as much as he needs to.

Rhys just happened to look down at the lewd sight of Jack’s fingers pushing in and out of him wetly, and his big cock all hard between his legs, making him swallow in anticipation. He was so hungry for it, his own cock rock hard and wet at the tip against his tummy again.

Jack pushes a finger into Rhys’ mouth, making him flush a bit harder. Making him suck.

Rhys moans against his finger as Jack’s fingers rub into that spot inside him that drives him crazy, his hole clenching in on the fingers.

In and out. Sharp, jabbing motions that intimately rub against his heated insides, that makes Rhys’ eyes roll into the back of his head, his sucking strong and distressed.

Jack’s mouth _waters_ at the sight.

“You’re gonna look real pretty with your legs right spread open for me, Rhys,” he growls dirty talk to him, “I’ll make you sit the whole way on my cock, baby. You’d like that, won’t you? You’d move yourself like a good boy for me. I wish I could just—record you like this. Watch you move your ass on me like the sexy kid you are.”

Rhys’ dick twitches and spurts wet precum against his stomach, so aroused and hard he could cry.

“I’ll make you worship my cock, baby. God, I’ll call you up to go right up to my office next time.” He curses, waiting until he’s opened up and tender before he lubes his cock up. “Make you sit on my lap like the good kid you are... make you suck my cock right where I want you to.”

At the thought of Jack suggesting, wanting to fuck him in his office, he makes a whimpery noise only because that had been one of his filthiest fantasies, and, “Fuck, please _don’t_ —”

Jack makes a small disapproving noise and says, “Nu-uh, _language_.”

With a desperate sob, Rhys was fucked in the ass. Strong hands took a hold of his slender hips, spreading him open with his cock.

Rhys makes a sound in the back of his throat, a little shocked, his toes curling.

Jack shushes him and reassures him, kissing his mouth, letting him cling and grab onto him as much as he wanted to. “You’re doing real good, kid,” he encourages softly, relatively gentle now, dark hair falling into his face as he mouths heated kisses on the kid’s lips and jaw. He doesn’t want to hurt Rhys, now that he has him where he wants him to be.

“So fucking _tight_ ,” he curses, pushing in slowly, inch by inch, lifting his ass up a little so the kid could see how much he’s taking in. Rhys looks at the lewd image, and it makes him feel flushed hot and prickly.

He feels Jack shallowly pumping into him, the heavy weight pinning his hips. He could feel his asshole screw up tight around him in a mess of contractions around him, making Jack growl.

“Oh god, uhnnnn…fuck,” Jack, curses, “You hot little thing.”

It takes a while for him before he resumes that again.

“I knew you were gonna be good the first time I laid my eyes on you,” he groans. “You with your…pretty face, charming little smile, I knew you were gonna look real good with me.” He growls out possessively, “I’m going to keep you, I _swear_ ,” he tells Rhys, teeth gritted, and fucks in balls deep, bottoming out, making Rhys tense up and grab at his arms.

“Jack, _w-wait_ , that’s too much,” he whimpers, his eyes wide, feeling so full. He’s somewhat sober now, and completely overwhelmed with the sensations, feeling fucked out, horny and… a little scared.

With each gentle kiss Jack gives him, it makes him tremble a bit more.

He can’t believe he’s in bed with _Handsome Jack_ , with the man’s cock fucked inside him. God, and _kissing_ him. It’s a little surreal, and just like what he fantasised before.

Rhys’ cock was tender-hot and stiff, his balls all tight and sore.

“Is this too much, darling?” he coos, not wanting to be rough, but not wanting to stop either.

“Y-Yeah,” Rhys answers, a little pained.

“Shhh.” He kisses his mouth and over his Adam’s apple, “I’ll make you feel good, baby.” Then he’s leaning in to kiss him apologetically for having been a little rough.

He waits and touches him, caressing down his sides and over his cock, making him feel good first, making his toes curl, before he even begins to move inside the kid.

When the kid’s all warmed up and all the better to take it through the fuck, Jack starts pounding into him, letting Rhys wrap his legs around his hips, moaning and whining loudly into his ear, like he’s thoroughly overwhelmed by it all.

Fuck, just like a goddamn overeager kid, Jack thinks.

“R-Right there!” he sobs a little, body arching. “Oh _g-god-_ -HN!”

So _fucking_ cute.

Jack readily obliges him and pounds into him where he wants, his hips rolling against him just where he wants, fucking into the oversensitive ball of nerves, the pace at how he’s fucking him making the bed creak a little. Jack fucks him strongly, making the bed shake and clatter into the wall.

Rhys was so noisy in bed, Jack appreciates every little scream and sob he makes, every scratch and grab over his broad back.

“Right here, sweetheart?” he pants, mouthing another love bite against his neck. The sounds of their fucking, their bodies smacking against each other were loud in the air, making the kid whimper a little, flushing till his ears were pinked.

Rhys eagerly responds with a, “Ngh—yes, o-oh—right _there_!” whimpering and grabbing at Jack, his body all tight and tense, overworked and overstimulated. He feels so good and almost dizzy.

Jack licks into his mouth, and Rhys could feel Jack’s strong back muscles move and shift as he gives it to him _hard_.

He’ll feel it in the morning, but he’s feeling too good to care at that moment.

Jack would flip him around and fuck him on his hands and knees, but he can’t help but be overly infatuated with how the kid looks, whining, gasping and screaming his name as he’s fucked hard.

He ends up holding Rhys’ thighs down, so his legs aren’t wrapped around his hips anymore, spread open for him. The kid’s so _cute_ , his toes curling, his breathing frantic, his mouth open and a little wet, swollen and bruised from rough kisses. He feels an unfamiliar feeling making him feel all _warm_ in the pit of his stomach.

It was _distracting_ , so he chooses to forgo it.

“S-So good, I’m gonna _come_ ,” Rhys moans, whining desperately, clutching at Jack tighter, his nails digging into his back.

“Go on, baby,” he says breathily, heated. “I wanna see you.”

Jack runs a slow, teasing finger over the base of his cock, his balls growing all tight, that had the kid screwing up tight around his dick, making him _growl_.

Fuck, his body was wonderful.

He wanted to make love to him all night, rid himself of all the messy feelings and lust over the sweet, tight kid.

When the kid comes with a little shriek, its sudden and messy, spending all over himself, over his slender chest, shaking and trembling with the aftermath, making small little noises still as he suffers through Jack fucking him harder, finding his own release, grunting.

Rhys makes a sweet little sound as he feels heat against his insides.

Jack falls into kissing Rhys hard and biting, as if he needed to be _grounded_ , and grins into the heated kiss as Rhys bites back.

“That’s a good kid,” he compliments, breathless.

 

* * *

 

 

They make love in the morning again, Jack moving over him slowly at first lazily, then shifts Rhys onto him, the kid bouncing and taking his own pleasure enthusiastically, messed up hair falling into his gloriously pretty, flushed face.

Then he fucks Rhys strongly, taking him from behind, making it hard for the kid to grasp onto something when he’s got both hands held behind his back.

The kid nuts all over the sheets, and he follows after, and Jack only laughs when his knee gets all streaked with come when he shifts Rhys around to be kissed.

They can’t seem to get out of bed long enough to head over to work that day.

 

* * *

 

 

When Rhys wakes up, he finds himself alone. He opens the door a creak and peers out, and finds Jack settled on the couch with coffee and a computer in his lap looking at work and Rhys’ prototype designs.

He smiles a little, making his way out to join him.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> My first Rhack fic dedicated to kalaug.  
> Dammit, there was supposed to be more mentions of reckless driving/capitalism etc but things don't always go my way does it!  
> Hope you guys enjoy.  
> Prompts? I'm new to the fandom, send away.  
> Tumblr: drlecty.tumblr.com


End file.
